For You
by Tajala
Summary: Two Shot: A letter from Harry confuses Draco and sends him running...after Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

For You

by Tajala

Draco stared anxiously and confused at the small paper. It was folded into a tiny square only about 1cm x 1cm. It fit perfectly in his hand. What did Potter plan this time. The last time he had gotten such a letter they had duelled in the room of requirement, but _that_ was already six months ago. Since then it never happened again that Potter got so angry and if Draco was truthful with himself, he knew that it was his fault that Potter was so mad, that he had challenged him to that duel.

But today… What did I do this time? he asked himself. He was sure that there was nothing. Overall they hadn't had a good fight in a few weeks. They just stopped their childish rivalry and ignored each other.

So it was no wonder Draco was anxious about the paper in his hand. He had found it in his pocket after he had bumped into Potter before Transfiguration. They didn't even exchange one word or insult for that matter. Draco would have forgotten about the incident if it wasn't for that paper in his hand. Straightening his back Draco decided it was no good to stall any longer. Finally opening it, he quickly read what was written there in Potter's handwriting.

When he was done, he stood frozen on the spot staring at it for a full minute before being able to comprehend what Potter had written. What the hell was this guy thinking? After his brain began functioning again, he took off down the hallway. He had to find a certain person. While he ran his brain reviewed every single word for him over and over again in his head.

It hadn't been a letter or a command to meet for a long overdue duel, it was a poem. So unbelievable that it had to be a joke. It had to be. Draco's brain ran amok while he was running through the hallways. What was the alternative if it wasn't a joke? What was he supposed to do? Could it be an opportunity for him? And again his brain provided him with the poem without a conscious thought.

**For You**

I love you!

Three words.

Three important words.

Three words, which tell you, how much I like you.

Three words, which say everything, about my feelings for you.

Three words, which mean everything, to you and me.

Three beautiful words.

Three words

I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG… It has been forever since I wrote anything. I'm so sorry for not continuing this story. A sequel/second chapter was actually planned from the beginning but it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to so I stopped writing it. And now I finally came back to it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**For You**

by Tajala

Chapter 2

How utterly stupid was that? The currently very agitated teen also known as Harry Potter was pulling at his mop of black hair. How could I have been so stupid to give Draco that poem? I'm never going to live that down. He'll make my life even more miserable than Voldemort ever could.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Fortunately for him nobody who knew of the room of requirement had decided to spend their afternoon here. Suddenly almost hysterical laughter erupted from the black haired youth. He dropped down on the floor burying his face in his hands.

He had done such a great job just ignoring the insufferable brat that was Draco Malfoy for the last six months and today he had to ruin that little peace he had acquired through to the lack of competition between himself and the Slytherin. What in the name of Merlin had possessed him?

Wasn't his life complicated enough? Unfortunately Harry knew very well what had possessed him. Already before the two had stopped trading insults and hexes had he realized that he didn't hate the blond teen on the contrary he could actually admire the blond for standing up against his father and the Dark Lord as long as he already had especially after Harry found out that Draco had refused the dark mark just at the end of the summer holidays. Seeking refuge by one of his friends, who was also against the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy had lost everything.

* * *

Draco was frustrated. He had looked for the elusive Gryffindor for the last couple of hours without finding him or any of his friends for that matter. Damn it. Why couldn't stupid Potter show a bit of his so called bravery and talk to him. Draco started fuming. He was the one who gave me that poem not the other way around. Why am _I_ looking for _him_?

At precisely that moment, said Gryffindor came walking around the corner not five meters away from the fuming blond. Harry's head was bowed and he looked defeated. Making a quick decision, Draco stepped right in front of the other boy blocking his way effectively. Startled green eyes met piercing grey ones.

"Look who we've got here. My favourite rival who just so happened to give me a bloody love note only a few hours ago." the volume of Draco's voice had risen with each spoken word until he was screaming the last few at the gob smacked wizard in front of him. "Would you finally care to explain what you wanted to accomplish with that. Was it just some elaborate scheme to get me worked up, or what?" The Slytherin heaved in much needed air while still glaring at Harry daring him to say something.

Seeing the flustered look on the Slytherin's face Harry got some of his spirit back. The defeated look vanished and was replaced by confidence. "If it would have been a scheme to get you worked up then I think it would have worked quite well." Harry observed looking the other teen up and down. He wasn't prepared for the other's temper.

Draco having had enough grabbed the surprised Gryffindor and pinned him to the next best wall. Leaning into him Malfoy hissed "I want answers Potter and I will get them."

Harry gulped in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn't been prepared for this and having Draco Malfoy the boy of his fantasies so close didn't help his ability to think clearly or at all if he was truthful with himself.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy. He realized that the other boy was still waiting for some kind of answer. Not able to form any coherent thoughts he dropped his gaze waiting for Malfoy to start ridiculing him.

Draco finally lost his patience "Are you going to tell me why you wrote this or do I have to guess?" Something snapped inside Harry and before he knew it he was kissing the Slytherin Ice Prince just to shut him up.

Breaking away from Harry Malfoy staggered backwards his back hitting the opposite wall. His grey eyes were impossible wide staring at the other boy in confusion.

"You can't be serious, can you?" the Slytherin whispered. Harry who had dropped his gaze to the floor again only nodded once.

Then the black haired youth straightened his spine as if he was pulling courage from somewhere and started to speak. He still wasn't looking at the other boy and Draco had to strain his ears to understand him.

"I like you Draco… a lot… I don't know what else to say. I haven't hated you for quite some time now. Others would probably think I've gone crazy… maybe I have. I don't know." there was a small pause while Harry was taking a deep breath "When I found out that you refused the dark mark, I could only admire you for that. It must have been hard loosing everything but I never saw you complain in school, not the way I would have expected knowing you the way I did for the last six years. I realized then, that you were obviously not the person you let everyone believe you were but someone else, someone who I could really like if I would get the chance too." Harry fell silent with his last words.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed between the two teenagers no one saying a word.

"Look at me." Draco commanded suddenly. Slowly Harry lifted his head looking the Slytherin straight into his eyes. The blond held is gaze steadily searching for something in the green eyes of his long time rival. "You really mean that." he finally murmured.

"I don't know what this means for the future and I don't really know what I'm supposed to think of this situation and where all this will lead to but I sure as hell liked that kiss." and with that said Draco crossed the few meters separating him from the Gryffindor and kissed him back.


End file.
